


worlds

by VioletBell



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Boarding School, Letters, characters get added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBell/pseuds/VioletBell
Summary: A look into Hamilton's life through his letters.





	worlds

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! so this story is gonna be formatted as letters between the characters! I wanted to try and make my own fic! I added parentheses to some of the parts to make it look like it has been discovered and it has been made sense of! I had to quite some research to find out what they called each other and what words existed so I hope my effort isn't wasted in no one reading this! The first three letters may be a bit boring to some people but I think Philip's second letter and Alexander's response is cute!

 

 

_My Darling Little Phil, I have great Trust in that of your studies and well-being in school. I expect to always hear a good account on your behaviour  with your teachers, your fellow students, and your work ethic. I  fear that you may see your father as ignorant and uncaring for your feelings as I have sent you away to school,  but I would like to perish those supposed thoughts as I have done this with good intent. You are in  boarding school as I have Wished the best for your education and manners, I have sent you here with hope that you will return a fine gentleman. Your mother , your brothers and  your sister worry for you at home and always wonder for your good. They are eager for your Graduation and return and have sent for you a hamper. I  hope you will  enjoy this term and am ever caring on your behalf;_

_Adieu, Your loving Father Alexander._

* * *

_Dear Papa, I am  grateful for the gifts you have sent for me. I  have been using my new quills with care and have enjoyed my mother's scones. I send great regards to you and [the rest of ] my family. I hope I will stay true to our expectations and come home with great knowledge. I reassure you, my dear Papa, that I  think no ill of you and your intentions, and that I know this is for the greater good. I am confident in my studies and am proud to present to you my  arithmetic  exam result as 96 per cent, being the highest score in my class.  I have met a visiting friend of yours, Mr Troup. He tells me of your days in Columbia College. Regarding my hobbies, I have gotten back into the spirit in writing short poetry and  am looking forward to the finished product that I will present to you. I am ever your most affectionate son._

_PS. It will be most convenient if you  tell me if I shall have 4 or 8 lines in one stanza._

* * *

 

_My son, I am most Content that I have received a response from you so soon. I am glad to find that you have returned to dwelling in poetry and I am Pleasantly surprised by your marks in your test. I also regret that I send to you letters that take but two minutes to read. If it were to be in my power, I would have wrote to you a Loving long pages with my full and open heart but as it cannot be in my power as I am stressed with the burden of hard  work, I unfortunately can only send you small Snippets. I hope to entertain myself the thought that my dear friend, Mr Troup, has told you only good about myself ~~and has omitted any details about my passionate endeavours with a Mr Edward Stevens.~~  As per usual, your mother has sent you a hamper containing goods and also to the usual, your family have been eager for your return.  ~~~~_

_A good night to my darling son, Adieu_

_PS. Dear son, it matters only on what your heart Desires the poem to be of. If it is a detailed burst, I would go for 8 lines In [one] stanza, but if your objective is a poem to just show a simple meaning you shall choose 4 lines._

* * *

 

_Papa, I am pleased with mama's hamper and I have sent her a letter of my Thanks. You need not to be anxious of your short letters, for I am but a boy and these Long pages you write of would Dizzy my head. I will confirm to you that Mr Troup has only spoke about your greatest moments with pride ~~and I know of  no passionate endeavours with a Mr Stevens.~~ ~~~~I regret that my tutor has taken a most Animated part of my essay out in his corrections and I have had been wondering for some while if that line was not as good as I thought it to be. I hope you shine light on the answer for me. ~~~~_

_Your loving son, Philip_

_PS. I have put your advice in my thoughts and look forward to writing to you my poem_

* * *

 

  _My Philip, I am most Satisfied that you have enjoyed the gifts your mother has sent to you._ __  
_As per your tutor, I Regret that he has a different perspective for what brings the emotions out of [your] project. I give with experience the advice for you to write as to what you feel is best in presenting your concepts. I have wished for you to become a young man with confidence in your work and presentations. Do take into consideration any advice given to you but do not let yourself be trampled on by your onlookers._ _  
__From Alexander, your kind and caring father_

_PS. Be a good boy and do not stall me further with expecting your poem. I may grow distracted from the excitement you have inflicted upon me._

* * *

 

__

_Dearest Papa, I have put into this my time and effort. It will be in my utmost interest if you shall find it enjoyable._

_Gliding across parchment, quill in hand._

_My free hand slides across the letter, it feels as if it were sand._

_What will I write, to satisfy the wiser, the older one?_

_Do I tell of my woes, or of the achievements I have won?_

_In my response, I give thanks for my gifts._

_Retelling the story of today's shift._

_Hoping one day I will be the one to impress and make you think,_

_Of the wonders and joy in my words of black ink._

 

_Writing my poem whilst writing my letter._

_Studying for school whilst studying to get better._

_As I hope and keep hoping for my dream to come true,_

_That I will put a sense of pride in you._

 

_Your hard working son and most faithful admirer,_

_Philip_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took quite some time to complete!  
> I worked really hard on the poem so I hope you enjoy it!  
> Chapter two will come out soon!


End file.
